Away For Too Long
by dakuasshu
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the leaf village safely, but ever since Naruto hasn't let him out of his site! Will Sasuke speak his true feelings and will Naruto feel the same? Parings: Sasuke x Naruto, this is my first Yaoi so please R&R thanks c:
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's Help!

Chapter 1: Sakura's Help!

Sasuke walked down the village path to meet his favorite Hokage. Ever since his return, the blonde nin hasn't let the raven out of his sight. Which Sasuke was enjoying a little bit more than he should be. Sasuke reached the steps to Naruto's office. He walked up and opened the door, no need to knock, and stepped in.  
"Ah Sasuke!" The blonde nin chimed  
"Morning dobe" he replied as he took a seat on the edge of the desk.  
"I was thinking we could do a little training today?" He asked.  
The blonde ninja had matured for sure, now he had responsibilities and he was 19, but whenever Sasuke was around he just couldn't help getting excited again.  
"Sure but you wont beat me this time"  
"Oh yeah?!" The boys couldn't help but brake into a fit of giggles at the thought of how they used to squabble in their younger days  
"I'll see you there after lunch, dobe"  
"Yes you will!" Naruto cracked a smile  
The boys were interrupted by a strange growling coming from Sasuke's stomach  
"Haha, sounds like you'd better go, hungry!" Naruto giggled  
"See you later" Sasuke jumped off the desk and headed out the door, he was so hungry.

As Sasuke approached Ichiraku, the leaf village's best ramen house, he saw the familiar pink hair of Sakura. He walked in and took a seat down next to his former squad member.  
"Hey you" Sasuke said as turned to her  
"Oh hey, you off to do some training with Naruto after lunch?" She questioned  
"Uh yeah why?" Sasuke was a little worried  
"You two are always with each other now, I remember you used to always be fighting!" She mused  
"Oh yeah isn't it great!?" Sasuke jumped out of his seat  
"You seem to be really enjoying this?" Sakura was really curious now  
"Well...I mean...uh yeah..." Sasuke was blushing now  
"You like him don't you?!" Sakura squealed "Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me!?"  
"I didn't want anybody to know! And would you keep quiet?" Sasuke hushed the pink haired nin "But I need to ask your help..."  
"Anything!" Sakura couldn't believe this, her childhood crush was asking her for advice on guys!  
"I want to tell Naruto I like him!" Sasuke was blushing a crimson red now "Except I don't know how"  
"Oh I know just how to do this!" She was really excited now "You need to get him to a quiet place, where nobody is around. Then you can sit him down and just explain how you feel"  
"Oh okay...and where can I do this?"  
"How about today after lunch?"  
"TODAY?!" Sasuke practically screamed  
"Yes! Just go for it" Sakura reassured him  
"Okay...Okay!" Sasuke hugged Sakura in a thank you and the sat to order their lunch, a huge grin plastered on Sasuke's face the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2: Training Time!

Chapter 2: Training Time!

Sasuke walked through the training field gate and strolled his way to the middle. He stopped suddenly catching the sight of Naruto, lead on the grass near the waters edge. The slight breeze was blowing the golden strands of hair across his tanned face. Sunlight filtered through the leaves and bounced off his muscular body. He was wearing his old black t-shirt and famous orange sweat pants. Seeing his old squad member like that he couldn't help but feel something deep inside him. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked up to the blonde.  
"Hey dobe"  
"Nice of you to show"" the blond looked up at him smiling  
"Sorry I ran into an old friend" he smiled back  
"Well you going to help me up?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow  
"Oh please" Sasuke laughed  
Naruto jumped up without effort. As soon as he was up he disappeared in a flash  
"Oh so that's how it's going to be 'eh" Sasuke chuckled  
He spun around and caught Naruto's kick without any thought  
"That all you got dobe?" Sasuke teased as he jumped into the air  
"Oh I'm not even warmed up yet!" the blonde rose up to meet the raven in mid air

The two ninja went on like this for a while, throwing kicks, dodging punches and jumping through the air. There was nothing but taijutsu being used, no sharingan nor resangan. Just two boys training. It was just like the first time they met. No tricks or deliberate movements. They fought in harmony, a flash of blonde hair here and a streak of raven over there.

"Come on dobe let's step this up a notch" the raven taunted as he quickly flashes his eyes crimson about back to coal again  
"You sure you can take me?" the blonde asked his appointment  
"I'm sire I'll win this time!" Sasuke span round under the blonde and used one of his oldest moves, stolen from an old friend back when they were in the chunin exams  
"Oh Sasuke please, the Lion Combo?" the blonde teases  
However Sasuke was a little quicker than Naruto has expected and he slammed the blonde into the ground  
"Gotcha" the raven smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye  
"Well played" Naruto smiled back "but you wont beat me so easily" and in a flash the blonde was back up on his feet sending the raven flying through the air.

The fight went on for longer and once again they fought in harmony, each kick dodged in time for another punch to be thrown. In the air, on the ground. They fought on the water, spinning in a shower of droplets, the cool water splashing their sweaty faces. The day reached it's end and the sun started to leave the middle of the sky. Still the two ninja fought on.  
"It's...almost...sunset Sasuke" Naruto panted, dodging a punch  
"I can see that dobe" Sasuke smiled back  
"We never miss a sunset"  
"I know" Sasuke sighed. He dropped his arms and let the blonde strike him in the side. He fell to the floor and stretched his arm behind his head  
"No fair...you deliberately made me...win" Naruto landed next to Sasuke panting heavily  
"We'll miss the sunset, stop moaning" Sasuke pulled Naruto next to him and they lead on their backs staring into the veil of the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3: Deep Breaths Sasuke!

Chapter 3: Deep breaths Sasuke!

The two ninja had stopped breathing so heavily and were watching the sky fade from a hazy blue into the deeper shades of orange and red  
"I love the sunset here" Naruto mused to himself  
"Reminds me of the old days with Sakura and Kakashi" Sasuke turned to the blonde next to him, the sunset making his golden locks shimmer. The boy turned to him and smiled a toothy grin squinting his eyes. Sasuke turned back sighing. He had to tell the blonde his feelings, but he had to pick the right timing.

The two lead there in a comfortable silence, watching the sun crawl down the sky until is disappeared behind the mountains. Soon the stars began to light up the training field and fire flies started to dance around in the moon light. Naruto turned over to his oldest friends, the raven's hair was glowing a blue and the fire flies were reflected in his dark coal eyes. Naruto had always envied Sasuke, always striven to be better than him. But after his escape from the leaf village Naruto became scared. He no longer wanted to be better than him and he just wanted him back safe.

Sasuke turned to the blonde to see him starving, with an anxious look on his face  
"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke was concerned  
"Oh?" Naruto snapped out of his daze "I was just thinking..." he trailed off  
"About what?"  
"When you went away for so long"  
"Well I'm back home now , for good" Sasuke smiled to reassure Naruto everything was okay  
"I'm so happy you came back Sasuke" Naruto returned the smile  
Sasuke turned back a sighed. Deep breaths he though to himself. just take a deep breath and tell him. He turned to Naruto  
"Naruto?"  
"Yes Sasuke?" the blond turned to him  
Sasuke turned away and a tried to hide his blushing face "I uh..." He took a deep breath "I really like you Naruto"  
Naruto turned away and sighed. He blinked a couple times and sighed again  
"How long have you felt like this for?" Naruto asked  
How long had he felt like this, Sasuke asked himself. He thought back to when he first came home. Almost two years ago now. He remembered how Naruto was the first one to come up to him and hug him. At the time it felt like the most important embrace in his life. After he had tried to win him back Sasuke had thought about nothing but Naruto. The ninja had gone out of his way to find him and keep the "bond" that they ha made. That was it. That was when he realized how much he needed and wanted Naruto.

"A very long while" Sasuke answered. He heard the blonde next to him take in a deep breath. He turned to face him. Their faces were centimeters away from each other. Sasuke stared into Naruto's pure blue eyes, they hadn't changed one bit since they were just kids back in school.  
Naruto was staring right back into Sasuke's coal black eyes, they were so much warmer now but her could still see how much pain the boy had been through. He cared about Sasuke.  
Sasuke took in a deep breath as he watched the blonde nin close his eyes. Sasuke blinked for a split second to find suddenly he minuscule space between the tow had disappeared. He snapped his eye open as he realized that the blonde had locked his tanned lips onto Sasuke's. He closed his eyes and kissed the boy back.


	4. Chapter 4: Take It Slow!

Chapter 4: Take It Slow!

The two boys were locked on each other's lips, Sasuke broke away to catch some air and placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, he stroked the pink whisker scars under his thumb  
"I really like you too Sasuke" the blonde whispered. He took the raven's hand from his cheek and placed it on his chest over his heart.  
Sasuke felt the blonde's heart beat through his shirt and slowed his down to match it.  
Naruto felt his stomach flutter with the thought of what just happened. He hadn't planned to kiss his best friend but he knew it felt to right. He gazed into Sasuke's eyes and the gap between the two was closing once more.  
Sasuke closed his eyes as his mouth was once again locked onto Naruto's. He cupped the blonde's face in his hand and pulled him in closer. The blonde parted his lips for air, meaning that the raven could slide his tongue into his mouth. Explaining every inch of each other in a battle for dominance. The raven rolled over so he was towering over the smaller nin's body. Lips still locked together the blond clasped his hands round the back of the raven's neck and pilled him deeper into his mouth.  
Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's chest and he found his way to the end of his t-shirt and began sliding his hands up the tanned nin's muscular body. It was so hot under his cold, pale hands. Their kiss was quickening and the battle between their mouths had taken a new level.  
Naruto was gasping for air as he felt Sasuke's hands exploring their way up and down his chest and torso. They were so cold against his skin. He felt like he was on fire.  
Sasuke broke away from the heated kiss as pushed their bodies together. Their tongues moved rhythmically with each other and their mouths fitted perfectly. Sasuke couldn't contain himself for much longer. He felt himself growing downstairs.  
Naruto pushes his body harder onto Sasuke's and doing so he felt Sasuke's erect member through his pants. This made the blonde's already hard length twitch with a need to be satisfied. He ran his hands through the raven's hair as Sasuke kissed down his neck  
Sasuke found himself sucking and nipping at Naruto's neck, hearing a soft moan escape the blonde's mouth he crashed his hips onto the smaller nin's. He felt their hips lock and move in motion together.  
Naruto couldn't help but let another whimper escape his mouth as he felt Sasuke's hard self crash against his own  
Sasuke started to run his hands down to Naruto's famous orange sweat pants and tugged on the elastic  
"Hold on...Sasuke...slow down" Naruto panted  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes, concerned  
"I...slow down..." Naruto blushed and looked away  
"Oh!" Sasuke suddenly cracked a smile "We'll take it slow" He smiled and got off from the top if Naruto and lead back down  
Naruto placed his head against the raven's chest and caught his breath back  
"thank you Sasuke"  
"No problem, dobe" Sasuke smiled to himself and stroked this blonde nin's hair as he rested against his chest. The moon was perfect lighting for the two to see the water glistening meters from them. It was a warm night and the two slowly drifted off to sleep. Curled up together safe in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Our Little Secret!

Chapter 5: Our Little Secret!

Sasuke woke up to a warm ray of sun hitting his face. He remembered what happened last night. He looked down to find a snoring blonde on his chest. He waited for the sun to fully rise up and filter through the trees making the blonde's hair shimmer as a light breeze blew the strands across his face. Sasuke stroked his thumb over the pink whiskers on the nin's face  
"Come on Mr. Hokage, you've got duties" Sasuke said quietly  
Naruto awoke to the sound of Sasuke's voice. It wasn't a dream, last night really happened. He moved and sat up  
"What?" he asked sleepily  
Sasuke looked at the blonde who was rubbing his eyes sleepily and felt his heart leach a little. He looked so cute damn it  
"Come on sleepy head haha" Sasuke chuckled and in a second he was up on his feet carrying the sleep and confused blonde over his shoulder  
"Oh baka Sasuke! Let me down!" Naruto kicked his feet and shouted  
"Shush now dobe, you're acting like you're a 12 year old! Haha" Sasuke carried Naruto out of the training field  
Naruto gave up and let the raven carry him back to him office.

Sasuke walked up the stairs to Naruto's Hokage office. he had fallen asleep on his back while walking there. He reached the office and lead him down on the sofa in there. He kissed him on the head and walked out, closing the door gently behind him. Sasuke felt him stomach gurgle and decided it was time for some breakfast. He walked down the steps and headed off for Ichiraku's ramen house.

On the way there he bumper, literally, into the pink haired ninja  
"Sasuke! How did it go last night? Did you tell him? Come on!" She jumped up and down waving her arms around frantically  
"Calm down Sakura let me tell you all about it over some ramen, yeah?" Sasuke tried to calm the pink nin and walked her to breakfast. In all honesty he was drying to get last night off his chest!

Naruto was rudely awoken by the sound of somebody banging against his office door. He got up off the sofa and pulled on his Hokage cloak  
"What? What!? Who is it?" He grumpily opened the door to see his old sensei standing panting at the door  
"Naruto...you need to come quick...there are rogue ninja...attacking the market!" Kakashi hurried away, Naruto quick in pursuit  
"What happened?" He asked, snapping out of his hazy sleepy state  
"The snuck in as trades men, we didn't even know they were ninja!" the silver haired Jonin had such an unreadable face, the blonde couldn't tell how serious this was  
"Well they wont be much of a problem after I get to them" a smile cracked across his face "How many of us are down there?"  
"Only two, the rest were all sent out on a mission or training exercise" Kakashi informed  
"Right" the two ninja got to the market in time to find two rogue shaking a poor trades man around.

Sasuke could hear crashes from the other side of the village  
"What's going on?!" Sakura jumped to her feet  
"Let's check it out!" Sasuke payed for their meal and the two nin were gone in a flash. They jumper over the buildings and found the scene. Two ninja had attacked the market and Naruto and Kakashi were fighting them  
"Sakura!" Sasuke called to the pink hair. She only had to look at the raven to know what to do. They joined the other two down at the bottom. All four fighting, just like when they were in school  
"Oh hello you two" Kakashi chimed to them, his one eye was smiling at them  
"Sasuke!" the Hokage jumped over to the raven  
"Hey dobe, thought you could do with some help" he greeted and hear Kakashi laughing at the two boys

After the rogue ninja had been dealt with the four headed back to Naruto's office where they organised measures to stop it happening again. Kakashi announced he was off for some reading and Sakura had some work to do, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.  
"So dobe" Sasuke took a seat on the blonde's desk  
"Sasu?" the blonde looked up at the raven, cocking his head and smiling  
"I was thinking maybe you could come over mine tonight and I could cook come ramen?" he asked  
"Really?! That sounds great! Will it be like a proper date?" the blonde asked excitedly  
"If you want dobe" the raven chuckled "Well I'm late for a meeting with my bed so catch you later" and he jumped off the deck walking round to Naruto's chair  
"See you" Naruto stood up and gave Sasuke a warm parting kiss  
"Our little secret, okay?" Sasuke whispered to him  
"Yes" Naruto grinned and sat back down. He watched the raven walk out of his office and he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Date!

Chapter 6: The Date!

Sasuke went back to his flat and thought about the night ahead. He had to make everything perfect. He opened his cupboard to see some stock and flour, he would hand make BBQ pork ramen for his blonde ninja. Perfect! Sasuke started to prepare the noodles and add the flavoring. He left it to cook and went to get ready. He has a shower and got changed into a white shirt and black pants.

Naruto had finished his duties for the day and gave himself an early evening off. He headed out of his office down the steps to his fault. Once inside he took a showered. After an hour of chucking clothes around his room he decided on a black shirt and blue pants. He took a deep breath and headed out to Sasuke's flat.

Sasuke was sat in his soda tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door, he sprang to his feet. He checked his hair in the mirror quickly and opened the door  
"Sasu!" Naruto cracked a grin, he hugged Sasuke and strolled into his small flat  
"Take a seat dobe" he followed him to the sofa  
"So what's for tea huh? I'm starving!" the blonde patted his stomach  
"I'll go get serve it up now" Sasuke walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls. He came back in and handed Naruto his bowl  
"Oh wow Sasuke this looks amazing!" the blonde jumped to the floor and dug in  
"Thanks Naru" the raven joined him and they sat on Sasuke's rug using a pillow as a table

After they finished Sasuke cleared the bowls away and they took a seat on the sofa  
"Wow Sasuke you're an amazing cook!" the blonde beamed as he turned to the raven  
"Haha thank you" the raven beamed back, pleased Naruto liked his effort. The two sat and chatted for a while, but soon found themselves gazing into each others eyes. Sasuke was lost in the vibrant blue pools that Naruto stared back at him with. his eyes were so full of hope, he remembered when they had fought before he left. They were such an angry red. He hated to see him angry.

Naruto looked longingly into Sasuke's black coal eyes. they were tunnels of darkness normally but sat here they were warmer and caring. He thought about Sasuke's Sharingan, and how it changed his whole face into an angry twisted memory.

Sasuke blinked slowly and his eyes were drawn to the tanned lips that sat upon Naruto's face. He edged the hap between the two closer, placing his hand round the back of the blonde's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth and explored every inch of it. Lapping up the taste of him. Their tongues swirled and clashed together battling for dominance once more. They broke for air and Sasuke pushed the smaller nin below him; so they lead on the soda on top of each other. He began to run his hands down the blonde's chest and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck and to his chest. It was so hot, burning Sasuke's lips as he edged down to the faded black deal that started to appear on the blonde's stomach. He stroked down, tracing the seal with his finger tips.

Naruto' could feel his seal becoming more and more visible as Sasuke ran his fingers and tongue down his torso. Every touche felt like ice against his burning skin. He couldn't help it and let a small moan out of his mouth.  
"Sasu..." he purred

Sasuke heard his call and kissed his was back up to the blonde's mouth. The two boys were running their hands up and down each other not knowing where to keep them, they kept them moving. Sasuke shifted and quick as a flash both their shirts were off. He felt the blonde's hands smother his body, the touch left a trail of fire on his pale skin/ Sasuke had had enough of waiting; he pulled the blonde up and rushed him into the bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothed behind them, still kissing each other passionately.


	7. Chapter 7: Please Sasuke!

Chapter 7: Please Sasuke!

Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed, he clambered on top of the now naked blonde. He ran his hands down his burning torso to find the soft pubic hair that covered the top of his groin. Sasuke lowered his hand and took a firm grin on his rather large pulsing member  
"Nuh...Sasu..." the blonde ninja moaned into his mouth  
Sasuke began pumping the member while kissing down his neck.

Naruto was breathing heavily, his skin on fire, he could feel his urge for Sasuke deep below and he couldn't hang on much longer.  
"Sasuke!" He shouted the raven's name and flipped him onto his back. He pulled hum closer and forced his tongue into the raven's mouth. The two crashed hips and ground their hips together. Naruto grunted and felt Sasuke buck under him.  
Sasuke felt the two boy's lengths rub together. He couldn't help but let out a slight moan. Naruto had become red hot, he was grunting and it just made Sasuke want him more!

Naruto purred as the two's hips swayed together, his round black irises were now just a narrow slit, but the blue remained in his eyes. His body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't hold on  
"Sasuke I need you to be ready for me" he growled  
The raven looked up at him and bucked his hips in reply  
Naruto pushed apart the raven's legs and saw his claws grow as he placed his hands on the pale hips  
"Suck" the blonde pushed three digits into the raven's mouth  
Sasuke took them and sucked them until the blonde thought they were coated enough  
He took his soaked fingers and stroked his tight entrance. He forced on in and Sasuke gasped. He moved it out and pushed a second in  
"Nuh..." the raven moaned  
Naruto scissored his fingers until he could fit a third in, he moved them in and out of the tight space. Then taking the pale boys hip he pushed himself into him. It felt tight and hot around his length and he slowly pushed himself further in.

Sasuke bucked every time the blonde smashes his length into him. He was in so much pain but it felt so good. He kissed down the tanned neck skin of Naruto and sucked at his nipple. Not wanted the other to feel left out he took it in his fingers and pinched it.

Naruto growled as he quickened the pace and the boys moaned together, hips in perfect motion. He pushed himself further in and felt just what he was looking for  
"ARGH!" the raven cried out, his eyes widening and Naruto pressed against his spot

Naruto grunted as he found the spot again, knowing what to aim for this time. He sped up, his body glowing with a red chakra now. He was close. The blonde took his burning hand and pumped away at the raven's throbbing length. He moved his hands in time with his hips and soon the both of them were moaning loudly and shaking. Naruto let out a fierce growl as he released himself into Sasuke.

Sasuke cried out in pleasure as the blonde filled him up, he came shortly after, coating bother their chests. He felt the smaller nin pull himself out and could feel him cooling down. Sasuke lapped up his seed from the blonde's chest and kissed up hisn eck to his mouth.

Naruto felt his body return to normal as he collapsed on the bed next to his lover. He let the boy kiss and lick him clean  
"Mmm...Sasu..." he panted, still out of breath "I'm...sleepy" he mumbled.

Sasuke nuzzled at Naruto's warm neck, breathing in his sent  
"No sleeping...you have to cuddle now" he mumbled into his neck  
"Please Sasuke" the blonde trailed off  
"Okay dobe" Sasuke kissed his forehead and rested his head upon his place white chest. He stroked his soft blonde hair and listened to the small nin snore.


	8. Chapter 8: I love you

Chapter 8: I love you.

Sasuke woke up with an elbow in his shoulder and a knee in his stomach. He shifted the sleeping boy off himself and curled up to him. He heard the blonde moan a sleepy something and smiled to himself. The sun was slowly seeping through the blinds in Sasuke's bedroom, just as the blonde woke up.

Naruto sleepily rubbed his eyes as he realized where he was. He turned over to the raven next to him  
"Good morning" he chimed  
"Morning Naru" Sasuke replied, he placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek and he blushed.

Sasuke watched the blonde's cheek turn a rosy pink. He felt all warm and fuzzy lead here on his bed cuddled up to his lover. The sun had risen and the birds were singing, which slightly annoyed Sasuke  
"I need a shower and so do you" he suggested to the blonde  
"We don't need to hurry" he yawned  
"Come on sleepy" Sasuke jumped up carrying the blonde on his back into the bathroom. He set him down on the floor and turned his shower on. He slowly walked over to the still naked blonde and pulled his face up to kiss his lips. He picked him up and carried him to the shower, they stepped in the running water and steam filled the room. Sasuke rubbed his hands over the blonde's tanned body cleaning his still sticky chest and torso. He moved his hands lower to his buttocks and brought him into a kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, he kissed him back and moved his lips down to his neck. He kissed and sucked the pale skin and moved down his body to dine his stomach. He nuzzled his face into the wet, pale skin and message Sasuke's firm arse.

Sasuke lent back against the cool tiles and let out a deep moan as he felt the blonde take his erect member into his mouth.

Naruto took the length and moved his mouth up and down/ As he worked his tongue along the shaft he heard the raven moan deeply again. He stopped at the tip and swirled his tongue around. He took his free hand and began to pump at his own throbbing self. He pumped and worked at Sasuke's in rhythm to himself. The two moaned together as the hot steam twisted in the air around them  
"Naru!" Sasuke cried as he gripped the wall  
Naruto felt the raven release his load into the back of his throat. He swallowed the warm sticky substance and felt himself close too. He let out his seed over his hand, running down the plug hole. Naruto licked off the last of Sasuke's load and climbed nack up to his face.

Sasuke watched the boy lick off the dripping seed from his lips. He placed his hand round the back of his neck and kissed him. He washed himself and the blonde and stepped out of the shower. The two boys say against the wall, arms around each other  
"Please don't make me go to work Sasu" the blonde looked up with big blue puppy eyes  
"You have to Mr. Hokage" he replied kissing his forehead  
"Do I have to?" he whined  
"Yes Naru you're the savior of the leaf"  
"I wish I could stay here with you forever" the blonde sighed  
"Me too..." he sighed too  
"I love you Sasu" Naruto whispered leaning his head against the pale chest of Sasuke  
"I love you too Naru" he kissed his head again and hugged him close.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. A long, long while.

~Fin

_So please tell me what you thought! It's my first one c: Thank youuuu 3_


End file.
